


The Show Must Go On

by EllaStorm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Episode: Changing Channels, Gen, This is crazy, and immature, and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaStorm/pseuds/EllaStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three very small and very cracky “missing scenes” from Supernatural’s s5 ep8 “Changing Channels”, involving lasagna, panties and Star Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Show Must Go On

"Okay, Dean, could you dice those onions for us while Sam prepares the tomato sauce? Take the knife, yeah, like that, very good, you know how to do it. And try not to cry."

The moderator winked, the studio laughed - and Dean Winchester started dicing onions. Maybe a bit more forcefully than absolutely necessary.

"I hate these afternoon cooking shows", he mumbled, and Sam, currently stirring in a pot with tomato sauce, sighed.

"Dude, a few minutes ago, in that sci-fi show, we almost got wasted by some batshit-crazy salt-and-pepper-shakers with wire-whisks for guns, right before some equally-batshit-crazy guy with a bowtie technobabbled at us for half an hour in a British accent. Stop tempting fate. It could be way worse."  
“Right”, Dean said and went back to chopping up vegetables.

The moderator cast Sam’s sauce an approving glance. “That looks really good, Sam! How about some spices?”

 

******

 

"NO FUCKING WAY! This is just SICK! That SON-OF-A-BITCH! I swear, I’m gonna rip his GUTS out! I’m gonna-"

"Dean, calm down, will you?"

"I don’t DO calm! Not when I’m getting zapped into PAY-TV, wearing nothing but PANTIES, together with my BROTHER who is wearing NOTHING BUT NOTHING!"

"They suit you, though."  
“Oh, SCREW YOU, Sammy.”  
“I think that’s pretty much what I’m supposed to do here. Which is kind of ironic.”

"IRONIC??? What the-" Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times, obviously in search for a swearword strong enough to reflect his emotions, but not able to find one. He looked like a fish trying to breathe out of water. A really angry fish in pink satin panties.

"We need a plan", Sam finally stated, as matter-of-factly as possible. "Because I’m fairly sure you’re not very inclined to follow through with the x-rated scene that seems to be scripted for us at this point."

Dean stopped the fish-thing and closed his mouth, apparently deciding to show his anger silently and slightly more impressively by clenching his jaw and furiously looking at his brother with flaming green eyes.

"Let’s see what our options are." Sam continued. "Trickster’s not just gonna let us run away. I bet he’s sitting somewhere with a big bowl of popcorn, laughing his ass off. And he’s probably not even thinking of changing channels before we delivered our performance."  
“That’s NOT helping, Sammy.” Dean’s nostrils were doing some serious flaring now.

"Hear me out, Dean! All I’m saying is that we’re supposed to deliver a performance. It doesn’t have to be…you know. Cross-dressing brother-on-brother-"  
“Don’t even go there with words, okay?”  
Sam gulped. “Yeah. Okay. Whatever. We need ideas. You have any?”

Dean glanced around the room. And suddenly the rage in his eyes subsided and a cheeky grin started to form on his face.

"Actually, thinking about it - I kinda do."

 

*******

 

"Dude, I’m never gonna complain about cooking shows again. Ever" Dean said, heaving a relieved sigh, when they found themselves back at "Supernatural: The Sitcom" - which was still bad, but not half as bad as Pay-TV and panties.

Sam snorted. “I can’t believe we got out of there with your crazy idea. Re-enacting Star Wars as a two-men-show, clad in alienated bed-sheets with alienated sex toys for laser swords - that was pretty creative. And a zillion times better than the alternative.”

Dean closed his eyes with a frown. “Can we not think or talk of that ever again. Please.” “Fair point. But your impression of Chewbacca was frighteningly close to the original.”

Sam chuckled, while their audience laughed and clapped.

"Bitch", Dean remarked, crossly.  
“Jerk”, Sam gave back - which earned him another round of applause.


End file.
